Oscuro deseo
by GjFantasma
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia había desaparecido. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué desapareció?


Lucy Heartfilia, estudiante de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, ubicado en el pequeño pueblo de Magnolia. Con diecisiete años estaba a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria rumbo a una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del país, contaba con una beca completa gracias a sus excelentes notas y la recomendación de sus profesores, y la tal vez un poco de la influencia de su padre. Para muchos la vida de Lucy es perfecta, sus padres, famosos empresarios reconocidos mundialmente, contaban con una gran fortuna que pronto pasaría a sus manos. Contaba con grandes amigos y futuro prometedor.

Si es así, entonces... ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Acaso escapo? O ¿alguien le hizo algo?

 **[...]**

 **"El día 25 de noviembre del año 1XXX, Lucy abandono la preparatoria para regresar a su casa, desde ese momento no fue vista de nuevo.**

 **Ha pasado una semana y todavía no hay pistas de su paradero. Los oficiales investigan la zona pero no encuentra ninguna pista, ni ningún sospechoso. Sus amigos afirman no haberla visto desde el momento que dejo la preparatoria, habían quedado en la noche para ver una película pero ella nunca se presentó. Se afirma que el culpable pudo haberla seguido desde su salida, sus padres lloran la pérdida de su pequeña y esperan encontrarla a salvo o por lo menos... con vida.**

 **Lo que ellos no esperaban es que el responsable estuviera justo frente a ellos, ocultándose bajo una máscara de tristeza y lágrimas falsas."**

 **[...]**

Natsu Dragneel era huérfano desde los seis años de edad, sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente de transito y fue adoptado por su tío; Igneel Dragneel. Desde pequeño Natsu fue ese niño alborotado de mejillas sonrojadas que siempre andaba causando problemas por el pueblo. Sin ninguna pizca de preocupación Natsu creció como un niño querido, rodeado de maravillosas personas, grandes amigos y un padre adoptivo que le daba todo el amor de familia que necesitaba. Pero había algo oscuro que siempre estaba con él, que cada vez se hacía más grande y difícil de controlar...

Natsu sabia que estaba mal, que aquello no era correcto, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Ya había luchado contra eso durante tantos años de su vida y aún estaba hay, esperando un momento de debilidad por su parte para tomar control de él y hacer realidad su más **oscuro deseo**.

Por eso cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta no dudo en tomarla, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento...

 **[...]**

Sus manos temblaban debido a la adrenalina del momento, la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía por más que lo intentaba y nos ojos no podían dejar de ver aquella hermosa obra de arte que hizo con sus propias manos...

Frente a él un cuerpo sin vida reposaba sobre un charco rojo. Sus cabellos, antes de un color tan hermoso como los primeros rayos del sol, ahora eran opacados por el tono rojizo oscuro de la sangre. Sus ojos sin vida miraban con terror impreso en ellos un punto frente a ella.

 _"Lo hizo..."  
_  
 _"De verdad lo había logrado..."_

Pensaba una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo frente a él, como si este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Una suave risa histérica brotó de su boca como un suave murmullo que luego se hizo más intensa convirtiéndose en una potente carcajada que hizo eco en lo más profundo del bosque.  
Aquello había sido demasiado fácil...

La atrajo con una simples palabras de ayuda, por supuesto Lucy nunca negaría ayudar a alguien que lo necesite y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer... La primera señal de advertencia sonó cuando se internaron en lo profundo del bosque... La segunda llego cuando entraron en aquel lugar apartado de la vista de todos y oculta bajo una capa discreta de musgo. Y para cuando llego lo peor de todo, fue demasiado tarde para ella.

 _"Lo siento mucho, Lucy. De verdad lo siento."_ Decía la parte racional de él.

 **[...]**

 **"El día 12 de diciembre del año 1XXX, el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy Heartfilia fue hallado en las profundidades del bosque en un estado de completa descomposición. Múltiples cortes alrededor de su cuerpo, la mayoría de sus miembros mutilados y un enorme agujero su cráneo."**

El aviso llego a todos dejándolos en Shock por completo.

El entierro fue días después de la noticia, todos lloraban la perdida de su quería amiga e hija, sin notar, que alguien, sonreía satisfecho con su gran obra.

Por fin había cumplido su más **oscuro deseo**.


End file.
